The instant invention relates generally to covers for women's shoes and more specifically it relates to a heel repair patch.
Numerous covers for women's shoes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to the heel area of the shoes for protection. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,442; 3,302,314 and 4,756,097 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.